Lost Pieces
by ximena-chan
Summary: Same continuum as three libras and soft whispers, three sweet words Their clandestine relationship has been uncovered and it ended with a bitter conclusion. Grief filled his heart as he lost the pieces of his other half. NaruHina
1. Little one

**Lost Pieces**

**By: Ximena-chan**

**Chapter 1: Little one**

I never did like death but as a shinobi, I've gotten used to it. Every now and then, someone dies; they either die by my hands or someone else's. Death always follows a shinobi's footsteps. It hung over our heads as a shadow that can engulf you in its darkness anytime…

In just a blink of an eye, you could be…

…Gone

"I'm used to it." I always told myself that every time it's my turn to play as the grim reaper. I thought I could face it without much pain because I have faced it before.

I was wrong.

_Naruto, she is dead…_

When Neji told me that, I felt my world fall.

Death…her death…

…was too much for me.

I thought I could handle it but little by little, I broke down.

At first, I never admitted to myself that she was dead. I would look over the horizon by the gate while the sun sets slowly. I never knew how she died so I kept telling myself, "No. She's not dead. She's a strong woman. They're just lying; they're just trying to get me away from her…"

For a month, I was like that.

But then Hanabi came by my house carrying a vase.

I thought it was an ordinary vase she was just carrying around. It turned out it wasn't any ordinary vase; it was an urn.

She gave it to me while saying the words. "Oneechan…Oneechan's ashes are inside it…"

And then she left.

I went inside my house and put it atop my table. I stared at it for what seemed like hours. Then, a teardrop fell from my eyes and hit the cold floor. It was followed by more tears…tears that that were kept inside of me for a month.

With a thud I fell on my knees and banged my fists against the floor.

"She's dead…" I kept repeating it, from a low whisper and then to a shout.

I finally admitted to myself that she was gone forever. I just couldn't accept the fact that they cremated her without giving me a single chance to gaze at her…for the last time.

What was wrong with loving her? Was it so wrong?

That day, I hated Hiashi.

That day I loathed him.

I hated him for not being able to protect his oldest daughter.

For two months, I grieved her death and up until now I still do. Day by day, I would stare at the stream we used to visit a year ago. I would drop her favorite flower, a lilac, on the stream and let it be carried gently by its current.

And I think I would grieve her death for a long time.

* * *

He stared silently at his sullen reflection in the water. He began to stare back at his empty blue eyes. 

Naruto stretched out his closed fist and opened it. A lilac fell from his palm and the stream took it away. He watched as it was taken away.

In his heart, he remembered a woman whom he cherished with all his heart.

"Gomen…I have to go now, Hinata-hime…" He whispered and left.

* * *

Tsunade waited impatiently at her office. 

Her brows were knit together and their was an irritated expression in her face that still looked young due to her genjutsu. "What's taking that idiot so long? I told him to go here at 2 p.m.! It's already 2:30 p.m. for heaven's sake! Where is that man?" She muttered.

The door opened and a man entered while scratching his head. "I'm right here…" He had a grin pasted in his face. Tsunade knew that that grin was a façade again. "I'm sorry I'm late…" He apologized.

Her eye twitched. "It's ok…as long as you are here…" She gestured for him to sit down. "So do you know why I called you?"

After he sat down, he shrugged and asked. "Is it because I've caught Kakashi-sensei's habit of being late?"

Tsunade slapped her forehead. "No…that's not the reason…"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Then what is the reason?"

Tsunade's expression turned into a serious one. She raised a finger. "You see, Naruto. There have been a few assassination attempts on someone's life…" She said. She brought out a scroll and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto became serious too. "And who is this someone?"

Tsunade looked at him in a commanding manner. "Hyuuga Ichizoku Head, Hyuuga Hiashi…"

Naruto turned stiff and he grew grim. 'Just let that bastard die…' He thought.

"I know what you're thinking now but we cannot do that." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Naruto looked away. "I thought the branch members are the one who protect them?"

"Yes it is true that the branch house members are the one who protects the main house." Tsunade stood up. "But he requested for an extra hand that I recommend…"

Naruto sighed. "And you're recommending me…"

Tsunade nodded when Naruto shifted his gaze at her.

Naruto laughed sarcastically. "Are you kidding me? Hah, I'm sure he would not let me step inside his house!"

Tsunade planted her hands on her desk with a bang. "Naruto, he already knows…and for God's sake! Stop whining like a brat and just accept the mission! A mission is a mission! Don't let your emotions get in the way!"

Naruto was startled. After digesting all that Tsunade said, he looked down with eyebrows furrowed. "…"

Tsunade took a scroll out. "Here is your mission scroll." She held it out to him.

Naruto looked up and stared at her eyes. After a moment, he got up and took the scroll. "I just hope that he's okay with this…" He whispered.

"Don't worry Naruto. He already knows that you're the one I'm sending…If you're wondering why I don't just let Neji take care of this…it is because he was dispatched for a long covert mission."

Naruto sighed and walked out of her office.

* * *

"Damn it…" Naruto cursed as he opened the mission scroll. He was already seated at the bench in the Hyuuga compound. He read the contents. "Hah, what do they need me for? It's just a couple of B-rank missing-nins…" He flipped the rolled scroll. "The branch members would be able to handle it. And I think that old bastard would be able to handle it too…" 

"Old bastard…?" Someone said. Naruto looked around and saw Hanabi. "Did you refer to my father as 'old bastard'?" She asked.

Naruto smirked. "What if I did?"

Hanabi chuckled. "It's ok…" Her eyes grew dark. "He's really an old bastard. No good father would let her daughter…die."

Naruto sighed. Hanabi sat down beside him. "You really loved Oneechan, ne?"

Naruto merely nodded.

"You...you must be really sad…" Hanabi said.

Naruto sighed again, "Very sad…" He whispered.

"…"

"You see Hanabi…your Oneechan was my other half." Naruto looked up at the blue sky. "All my life I felt very incomplete. I felt like a jigsaw puzzle that couldn't be completed when I was young. But then…friends came. They help me build the other half of the jigsaw puzzle. Still, the other half was still missing. I always thought I wouldn't be able to complete myself. And then…I met your Oneechan. I…fell in love with her. She was the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle that I was finding to complete myself. She completed me…" He sighed and looked at Hanabi. "Now that she is gone, I've lost my other half again. I'm incomplete once again and I know…I would never be complete again because the other part of me is gone forever. That's why I'm very sad…"

Hanabi stood up. "I see…"

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Training…" Hanabi said.

"Ah…take care. Hinata-hime wouldn't want you to get hurt…" He grinned

Hanabi turned around. "Hmm, how can you say that?"

"She was always worrying about her little sister…" He smiled. "Hinata-hime was always worrying about you."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow. She didn't know that Hinata cared. Her sister would only smile at her. They never spoke too much because their father was there. Their father was the wall that separated them. Her eyes grew dark; she envied Naruto because it seems like…he knew more about her sister than the younger sister herself. Hanabi turned around and smiled. She waved her hand.

"Ja ne…" She walked away. "…Naruto-niichan…"

Naruto laughed softly. "…Naruto-niichan, eh…?" He whispered.

* * *

"Naruto-san…?" A Hyuuga approached him. 

"Hmmm…?"

"Hyuuga-sama requests for your presence…" The Hyuuga said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I see…" He stood.

"Follow me please…"

* * *

White eyes that didn't convey any emotions stared up at the sky. The clouds were drifting by; they were dark and thick; they blocked the sun's rays. 

He heard footsteps. He turned his head slightly and saw his helper and Naruto. Naruto stopped walking once Hiashi stared at him. Hiashi dismissed the helper with a wave of hand and he gestured for Naruto to come closer.

Naruto walked closer but he still kept quite a distance from Hiashi. It wasn't evident in his face that he was having a hard time stopping his anger against Hiashi.

"The clouds are unbelievably dark today, ne?" He asked.

Naruto just looked up; he didn't answer.

"Such silence for a loud youth like you…" He laughed. Naruto held back more of his emotions that threatened to explode anytime. "Anyway, the clouds are really dark. The sun should be high up by now but look…it is very dark, like I said. The clouds give me a feeling that they will attack tonight." Hiashi said.

Naruto still kept silent.

Hiashi suddenly said, "Thank you for coming here, Naruto…"

Naruto was startled by the sudden "thank you" that Hiashi said. He looked up at the dark sky again. "No need to thank me, Hiashi-san. It is my job."

Hiashi turned around and walked towards the entrance of his house. "But still, it must have been heavy in your heart to step inside the house of the man that took your loved one." He said before he entered.

* * *

Naruto sighed. 

The sound of crickets filled Naruto's ears. It was already night. He looked out of the window and saw that the clouds were also able to block out the moonlight. "Hmmm…it is a favorable night for assassins. It is dark…" He said. He made his way towards the door of the Hyuuga conference room. The heads of the families of the Hyuuga clan were having a meeting with the main head. He was standing by as guard. It would be a bargain for the assassin to have all the heads in a single room. A bomb would be favorable choice for an assassin.

A Hyuuga branch member passed him. It was carrying a scroll. The pale branch member wiped away cold sweat with a cloth before he entered the room. Naruto let him be.

But he was bothered by how the branch member looked; the branch member looked like he was scared to death before he went there.

Naruto smirked, "_It must be the tension of facing the scary Hyuuga head…"_

He thought and laughed inwardly because of his sarcasm.

And he resumed his thoughts of the enemy's possible tactics.

"Bomb…" He whispered.

It then hit him. He opened the door to the room immediately and grabbed the branch member by the collar. "Where is the god damned bomb?"

The man looked at him guiltily. He was sweating more than before; it was a sign of nervousness or fear of what was going to happen.

Naruto then grabbed the scroll. He ran to the window and threw it far out. Seconds after, they all heard an explosion. Naruto huffed and saw the trembling Hyuuga branch member, the startled Hyuuga head and also shocked family heads.

"Save me…please…" The branch member said shakily.

Naruto approached him with eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?" He demanded for an answer.

"S-save me…" The branch member repeated.

One of the family heads exclaimed, "Hah! He must be saying it for the treason he has committed!"

Naruto's brows were still furrowed as the branch member shook his head.

Naruto opened the branch member's hakama and saw a bomb strapped at the man's body.

"It-it will explode soon!" The man said.

"Why did you bring it here?" Naruto asked hastily.

"They…they would kill my family if I didn't!" The man answered.

"Damn…" Naruto saw the writings that were possibly used to time the bomb quickly disappear. "…in just a matter of seconds…"

The man stared at him as well as the others.

Naruto faced the heads and exclaimed, "What are you staring at me for! Leave this room immediately!"

The heads quickly stood up and left the room while Naruto observed that there were five letters left.

The man shouted in fear. "SAVE ME!" He grabbed Naruto's leg.

Naruto had his eye wide open. He suddenly heard noises coming from outside.

He gritted his teeth once he saw two letters left. He kicked himself free from the man's grip and ran outside.

* * *

Naruto was able to escape the room before the bomb exploded. He found himself watching as the heads fought with the assassins in a destroyed hallway. One out of the eight men who were in the room was already slain. 

Naruto looked around and saw five ninjas, the assassins.

He rushed near the head and while he was running towards them he threw shurikens at the assassins.

The assassins deflected the shurikens and seconds after, Hiashi spun around; charka swirling around him and repelled the assassins near him.

He suddenly spoke but there was hesitation in his eyes, "Naruto…"

Naruto back flipped towards Hiashi after sending a strong kick towards one of the assassins. "What do you want?" He asked and launched a couple of shurikens again.

The other Hyuuga members were also fighting with their lives.

Hiashi reluctantly told him, "Save the little one…" His eyes grew dark. "They are really after her…"

"Who…? Little one…?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi pointed a finger to his left. "Follow the hallway and take the first turn. After that, you'll pass one room and after that room there will be a door. Protect…her with all your life Naruto."

Gritting his teeth, he threw a smoke bomb at the ground and ran to his left when the smoke filled the room. He followed Hiashi's directions and quickly opened the door.

* * *

There was a crib on the room. A small baby girl about three months old lay asleep there. Naruto was captivated by the peaceful aura that the baby was emitting. But there was something more…something he didn't exactly know how to explain. 

With a blink of an eye, he felt something near him. He turned around and reached out his right arm. A ninja suddenly collided with his arm and fell on the ground.

"Psh…stupid…" Naruto looked down on the ninja that was standing.

* * *

Hiashi and the heads finally finished off the assassins. 

One of the family heads approached him, "Hiashi-sama, why…did you send _him _there?"

Hiashi looked at the man without conveying any emotions. "I had to…"

The man looked at him with panic clearly written on his aged face. "But…what if he takes her away? We…haven't…decided on it yet…"

Hiashi knit his eyebrows together, "We will continue the meeting tomorrow. You can all go back to your houses." He walked towards the room wherein Naruto was.

* * *

Naruto dragged the dead assassin out of the baby's room. When he finished dragging the man, he saw Hiashi walking towards him. 

"They will attack once again." Hiashi said.

Naruto planted his hands at his waist. He stayed silent.

"They will not stop until they get little Hime…" Hiashi looked at the baby sleeping at the crib.

"Hime…" Naruto whispered and looked at the baby too. "Why…why are they after her?"

Hiashi approached the baby. "It is possibly the same reason why the Cloud was after _her _when she was young."

"They're not the Cloud, ne?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi shook his head, "No; the Cloud wouldn't be foolish enough to attack this village again."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I'm assuming the enemy are a couple of men seeking something extraordinary to wreak havoc in this world…"

Hiashi stared at the baby, "Probably…" He sighed. "Naruto thank you for your service tonight. You can go home now…"

Naruto knit his eyebrows, "Leave…? Go home…? Are you crazy?" He exclaimed. Hiashi turned his head towards Naruto. "I'm not gonna leave this house until the threat is gone completely! I wouldn't let such an innocent baby girl fall in the hands of evil men who seek meaningless pleasure for their sadist souls!" He grinned.

Hiashi smirked.

Naruto's grin disappeared. "But Hiashi, it doesn't mean I don't hate you anymore. Never forget that you're the man who took my other half away…" He turned around.

* * *

The Hyuuga head and family heads were having a breakfast meeting. 

They had very serious expressions on their faces.

"The attempt has failed…fortunately…" One with a very long hair said.

Another tapped the ground with his walking stick, "I say place the seal on her!"

The youngest of the bunch reacted, "Don't be cruel. Hime is only a baby girl!" He banged the table with his fist.

The man with a big scar on his face suggested, "Why don't we just give her to her father? He is, after all, here in the compound at the moment…"

Hiashi stayed silent and after a moment spoke, "The seal won't be placed on her. I will keep her in my house. She will not go back to her real father…Uzumaki Naruto…"

* * *

**Erhm...ooo...look...I have written it first. XD**

**Well...please...I tell you...it will be far more interesting as you read further..so please...stay with me until the end. For the length of this multichap, I plan it to be a little longer than "The right thing to do"**

** And this ficcie is for my uber creative niichan, Xero Ghost : winks :**

**R&R**


	2. Father

**Here is another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Father**

_When I first opened my eyes, I was already an orphan. Complete strangers who were given the task of taking care of me were forced to bring me up. They were cruel to me; they treated me like trash; they trampled on my whole being because I was the container of what they hated. Thankfully, the Third gave me a place to create my home when I was a little older._

_When I was young, I was always alone. There, in my apartment, I would wake up alone, eat alone, sleep alone._

_I lived a lonely life._

_Even though I gained friends as I grew older, I felt there was this part of me that was missing._

_But then…I met her…_

_She was the girl who would stutter and look away every time I faced her._

_She was the girl who grew more beautiful as we all grew older. _

_Hyuuga Hinata…_

_My princess…_

_When I was with her, I was happy._

_No…not happy…_

_I…_

_I was very happy._

_She was the girl who would make my mouth twitch into a warm smile; she was the one who would make me chuckle with just a simple blush on her face; Hyuuga Hinata was the one who would make me burst into fits of precious laughter._

_She was the remaining part of me that I just lost.

* * *

_

Naruto leaned lightly at the crib. He was staring at the baby that was sleeping, watching her as her chest would rise and fall. He then wondered about the baby's future.

"Will she be happy;" "Will the seal be carved unto her;" "Will Hiashi take good care of her?"

Those questions and a lot more floated in his mind, never leaving him alone even for just a second.

He squinted and wondered why he felt so much concern for the baby.

He sighed as he failed to shake off the unexplainable connection he felt with the fragile baby Hyuuga.

He smiled as he gently stroked the baby's forehead, "You are such a cute baby, Hime…"

"Oh sir, please be careful…" A Hyuuga branch member that Naruto assumed to be Hime's caretaker whispered. "You might wake up Hime-sama."

"…sama..." He stared at the baby. "Does it mean she is a member of the main house?"

"Hai…" the caretaker approached the crib.

"Don't tell me she is Hanabi's daughter! Hanabi…is…still young!" His eyes were wide as he stared at the female Hyuuga.

The caretaker chuckled and answered, "Iie, Naruto-san…"

If possible, Naruto's eyes would be wider. He exclaimed, "Don't tell me she is Hiashi's child!"

The caretaker was startled with Naruto but it was a good thing that Hime didn't wake up. The caretaker shook her head, "No; she is not Hyuuga-sama's daughter either."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Then who…are her parents?"

The caretaker looked down and stared at Hime. "I…don't know. Hiashi-sama…didn't tell us…"

Naruto just thought of one thing.

_Weird…

* * *

_

His eyes felt so heavy. It felt as if two heavy metal plates were attached to it. While the birds sang a song of their peace, Naruto succumbed into the calling of rest. He struggled to keep his eyes opened; sleeping while on a mission like this would prove dangerous sometimes but staying tired would be a bad decision.

"Naruto-niichan…!" A female exclaimed and was followed by a bang to the floor.

Naruto's eyes instantly opened and his eyes were very wide. "Wha-What…? Is there an enemy?" He stood up and pulled out a kunai.

After a second, his surroundings were filled of girly giggles.

He looked at his right and saw Hinata's younger sister. "Hanabi, why the hell did you shout like that?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed. He returned his kunai to his pouch.

Hanabi's grin disappeared and was replaced by the common Hyuuga serious face. "You need to know something…" She offered him a cup of coffee. "Drink this up so you won't fall asleep."

Naruto took the cup.

* * *

The hall was filled with the sound of a man running. When he reached the busy part of the house, he ran lightly, careful not to make any noise. Most Hyuugas prefer silence anyway.

He was running like hell in the hall.

He was searching for the man who was responsible for this.

_Naruto finished the coffee. Hanabi was having this nostalgic look on her face. He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you need to tell me some…?"_

"_There was something…" Hanabi cut him off. "…that Oneechan kept from you…"_

_Naruto was intrigued. Hanabi's face was very sad. "She didn't tell you because father didn't want to and he told Oneechan that he would kill you…or ruin your whole life if she did…"_

_Naruto spoke, "He already ruined my life, Hanabi…"_

He closed the sliding door when he found out that Hiashi was not there either.

"Damn it Hiashi. Where are you?" He took off again.

"_Then, at least, let me bring some light in it, Niichan." She looked very determined. "Hinata…didn't tell you she…"_

He arrived before another door again. He stood there for a moment to catch his breath. He sensed that there was someone inside. As he slid the door open slowly, he hoped very much that that someone who was there was Hiashi.

He knitted his eyebrows together when he opened the door.

Hiashi was there.

_Hanabi had a very nostalgic look on her face again. It was like a certain memory was playing in her mind._

"_Hanabi…?" Naruto spoke her name to snap her back to reality._

_Hanabi winced slightly and shifted her gaze towards Naruto. "I…I'm sorry…" Naruto smiled at her to assure her that he wasn't angry. Hanabi put her serious look back on her face, "Naruto-niichan, Hinata-nee…didn't tell you that…she…"_

Naruto huffed. His anger made him breath faster. Hot blood coursed through his veins and his ears were red.

"Hiashi… you…why?" He was unable to let out the right words.

Hiashi looked at him; his resolute look never changing.

Naruto spoke again, "She…"

"…_was pregnant…" Hanabi looked down. "…she...was carrying your child…"_

_Naruto looked at her with wide eyes that soon turned into teary ones. He placed his hands firmly on Hanabi's shoulders and he shook her slightly. "Why didn't you tell me when she was still alive?" _

_Hanabi looked away from his eyes, "I…" She bit her lower lip, in the fashion like Hinata would. Naruto's eyes twitched. "Father…didn't want to…"_

"…" _Naruto started to cry._

"_But…I wanted to tell you!" Hanabi looked at him again. She trembled, "I…just wasn't able to muster the courage to stand up against father…"_

_Naruto closed his eyes. His tears fell in the floor as he bowed his head. He removed his hands from Hanabi's shoulders. _

"…_and I promised, Hinata-nee…" She stood up as Naruto stood up._

"_I…I don't know why she made you promise…but please…who is the child, Hanabi? Who is my daughter?" _

"She was carrying Hime. She was carrying **my** child!" There was a sudden rise in tension as Naruto glared at the still resolute Hiashi.

Hiashi looked away from him and looked outside. "Hai…she was carrying your child. Your child is an unwanted one…"

Naruto became angrier. "Then why don't you just give her to me?"

Hiashi glanced at him and said, "I can't give her to you because I can't risk unveiling the secrets of this clan. You are aware that some guys are after her. And you know why, right?" He stood up and walked towards Naruto. He was now standing by Naruto's side but he was facing the door.

Naruto heard footsteps; it looked like the head were there again.

"Besides, I cannot give her to someone like you…" Naruto sensed some anger from him. "Even though you are her father, she will stay here. She is Hyuuga Hime…and she will never be Uzumaki Hime…" He reached out to open the door but Naruto grabbed his wrists before he slid it open.

"What do you mean by that Hiashi? Are you implying that I couldn't protect her?" He asked him and looked at Hiashi with piercing blue eyes.

Hiashi shook Naruto's hand off. "She will not have a good life by your side Naruto. If not everyone…most of the villagers here hate you…" Hiashi glared at Naruto.

"What does their hate have to do with this?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi squinted, "My, you are a slow one." He sighed, "It means she will be hated because she is the daughter of the one who carries the Kyuubi."

Naruto clenched his fists.

"At least, by my side…in this house…all of the truth can be covered up. It will be kept as a secret…where she truly came from." Hiashi sensed the Naruto's anger.

"But you do understand that all of this cannot be kept forever. Especially while I am still here…" He gritted his teeth and spoke again, "I will take her away from you…even by…" He punched Hiashi in the face. "…force!"

Hiashi was thrown back and he hit the floor. He wiped away the blood that came out from the side of his mouth. Naruto punched him hard.

He glared at Naruto. "You will regret this…"

A moment after Hiashi said that, the ones who were outside forced the door open and saw Hiashi on the floor and Naruto standing.

They instantly took Naruto down.

Naruto wasn't able to react much. The room was small and there were six men who held him down. Even though he was a trained shinobi, the men were shinobis too. And those men might be the strongest in their family. Naruto also didn't want to cause noise because it would attract much more Hyuugas.

Hiashi stood up and stood before Naruto who was now held down. The Hyuuga clan head looked down at him. "Lock him up…"

Then Naruto was hit very hard at the back of his head. He was knocked out.

* * *

"_Hinata-hime…" Naruto whispered._

_Hinata turned her head to look at him, "What is it, Naruto-kun?" _

_They were sitting at his couch, enjoying the silence that said so much._

_Naruto looked at her. "You think…we can…keep this up?" He asked._

_Hinata sat back again and rested her head on his shoulders. "I…don't know…"_

_Naruto put an arm around her shoulders. "He knows this, eh?"_

_Hinata closed his eyes. "Probably…yes…"_

_Naruto sighed and looked at the ground. "Then…why is he letting us be like this?"_

_Hinata kept silent. Naruto sighed again as he met another question that was left unanswered. _

_Suddenly, he heard Hinata sob. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. He cupped her chin and raised her head to face him. "What's wrong?" He asked. She opened her eyes and he looked at it, as if he was searching for an answer in her white orbs._

_Hinata pounded her hands on his chest, "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed._

_Naruto smiled at her warmly to comfort her. He wiped away her tears. "You didn't do anything wrong…" _

"_I...I…" She sobbed. "I'm making all of this harder…"_

_Naruto kissed her on the forehead. He took her into his arms. "Iie…" He whispered on her ear. "Didn't I tell you that were in this together? There's no way this is hard for me…Hinata…I'm very happy that you're here…"_

_Hinata sobbed more, "Naruto-kun…I…I…" _

"_Hush…" Naruto wiped away her tears again. He moved closer and kissed her._

'It was just one night…' Naruto thought as he lay there on the cold ground while staring absentmindedly at the candle that was providing little light in his secluded room.

He sat up and stretched. "But I never did regret it…" He looked up at the ceiling. "Hinata…"

His eyes twitched and he muttered, "Damn it…"

He hated being locked up there. Minutes ago, he tried breaking out but he failed. The Hyuuga compound had a jail like this; he didn't even know that the Hyuuga clan had a jail.

"I shouldn't have gone to Hiashi first; I should have just taken Hime…" He shook his head.

Suddenly he heard noises outside. The cover of the rectangular hole in the door was removed. "Oi…Naruto…" White eyes stared at Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto stood up and approached the door.

"Don't speak too loud; they will hear us…" Naruto heard the lock of the door click. The door opened with a low creaking sound and Naruto saw Neji holding Hime in his arms.

"Neji…what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Baka, it's pretty obvious that I'm here to help you." Neji smirked. "Gomen, I didn't know…Hanabi just told me everything. I found out from the others that you were locked up in here." Neji whispered while gesturing that Naruto had to take Hime off his arms.

Naruto took the sleeping Hime and cradled her in his arms. "What…place is this?" Naruto looked around. "I mean…why does the Hyuuga have this?" He stepped out of the room.

Neji took the lantern that was on the ground. "This is a secret jail of the Hyuuga clan. This is where the Hyuuga put members that have sins against the clan. The fate of those 'sinners' are judged by the Hyuuga council. Of course, the final decision comes from the Hyuuga clan head." Neji lead the way.

Naruto suddenly stopped, "You didn't know, eh?"

Neji stopped too. He merely nodded. "They didn't tell me. I hate to say it but…Hiashi-sama did a good job concealing it all. This was the first time I saw Hime. I last saw Hinata…nine months ago."

Naruto followed him.

"But if I knew earlier…I would have told you."

"I know…" Naruto cradled Hime in his arms.

They soon reached the exit and Neji put out the lantern. "Hiashi-sama will find a way to take her away from you if you stay in Konoha. If you want to live a peaceful life with Hime, I suggest you go outside Konoha. Don't leave any clues on where you went. He wouldn't give up Hime that easily…" Neji whispered at Naruto without looking at him.

"Neji…if I leave…I have an unfinished mission. Please tell Tsunade-baachan for leaving abruptly. Tell her…about this…all of it…" He left after Neji nodded.

* * *

Naruto stared at his daughter who was sleeping on his bed. He was sitting on a chair across the bed. He smiled softly at Hime. "You…you look like your mother…" He whispered and tried not to cry.

As the baby slept peacefully on his bed, he packed up and moved around the room, careful not to wake her up suddenly. He knew that he had no time to waste though; Hiashi will find out about his escape sooner or later.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama…" Neji knocked on the door.

Inside, Tsunade was irritated that someone was paying her a visit very late at night.

"I need to tell you something. It concerns Uzumaki Naruto…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and unconsciously tightened her grip on the medical records that she was holding. "Come in…" She said.

The door opened and Neji came in.

Meanwhile, Hiashi walked in the dark hallway leading to Naruto's cell. He wanted to pay Naruto a visit.

He slid the rectangle lid of the hole open and looked inside. It was very dark; Hiashi assumed that Naruto had put out the candle.

He called out, "Naruto…"

He waited for an answer but nothing came. There was just this deafening silence. He could not even hear Naruto breath. He didn't even sense someone there. He pulled out the key from his pocket and lowered his lantern at level with the keyhole. With a clicking sound, the door was unlocked. He pushed it open. He raised his lantern and saw no one in the cell.

He knit his eyebrows together. "He escaped…" Suddenly, his eyes grew big and his face was in shock. He turned around and quickened his pace while whispering his granddaughter's name.

* * *

Naruto silently moved in the streets. He was hiding himself in the shadows. Hime was wrapped around in a comfortable blanket. She was still sleeping soundly.

"_I see…" Tsunade said. She laid the papers down on her desk. "I smelled something fishy about that. Look here…" _(This is happening while Naruto is leaving Konoha)

_Neji looked at the medical records she was holding a while ago. "Delivery…" He whispered. "Hyuuga Nanako…" He then shifted his gaze on the paper which should hold information about that certain Hyuuga Nanako. Just her name was filled in._

"_I checked the database and there is just one Hyuuga Nanako and that Hyuuga Nanako died years ago…"_

Naruto sneaked out on one of the smaller gates in the village. Fortunately, the guard was sleeping.

"_And it says here…Hyuuga Nanako died because of her labor." Neji said._

"_It could possibly be Hinata…" Tsunade whispered. "I'm still trying to get her blood samples that are kept in the hospital so I could somehow check the DNA but it turned out that they didn't keep a sample of her blood…"_

_Neji kept silent, "But why keep Hime away from Naruto?"_

_Tsunade sighed, "Maybe Hiashi wasn't sure if Naruto could take care of her and give her a good life…"_

"_Maybe…" Neji whispered._

Naruto finally was a couple of meters away from Konoha. He gently climbed a tree and gazed at the walls of Konoha before he truly left. He whispered, "Goodbye Konoha…"

* * *

**Hehehe...I hope that was ok...**


	3. New Life?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: New life?**

_The pain is still fresh._

_Three months is already a long time…but…_

_The pain is still fresh._

_There are days when I would stare absentmindedly at the ceiling of my room while I lay at my bed. I would shut my eyes tight to try and forget the pain. However, no matter how hard I tried, it won't leave me and it's still there…_

_And I would feel like it was just yesterday when she was still by my side._

_The pain would multiply._

_I would clench my fist and grit my teeth. _

_Still, it wouldn't go._

_Now I hope, as I hold this fragile fruit of our love in my arms…some of the pain would go away…_

* * *

A blonde ninja raced through the forest. He was carrying a big bag and a baby was sleeping in his arms. He hopped up to the branches so his tracks would suddenly stop at the ground and he turned left. He did this to lose any search parties after him. He didn't run at the fastest speed he can because he was worried he would wake up his child. It would take him an hour or more to arrive at the nearest village. He had plenty of time to travel but he was afraid that Hime would be uncomfortable in the cold night and the humid air outside. Besides, he still had to buy some things for Hime.

* * *

Hiashi sat at the room. The others were talking about what just happened. And he was there, staring silently at the ground.

"Oh my…what are we going to do?" One said.

"We have to hunt down Uzumaki Naruto and bring back Hime here…" Another suggested.

They all went silent, "Hiashi-sama, what should we do?" The nearest man to Hiashi asked.

Hiashi looked at them one by one, "We will let him be…"

Silence fell again as the other men stared at Hiashi with disbelief. "But…"

Hiashi sighed, "We already did enough gentlemen… Let Naruto be. He doesn't know…that…" Hiashi didn't continue. "He doesn't know what really happened to Hinata. Only those who are inside this room know what really did happen. The arrangement isn't at risk with what he did…" His eyes were downcast. "Besides, it was too cruel of us too keep his daughter away from him."

"What are you saying Hiashi?" The oldest one exclaimed. "Uzumaki Naruto is running out there. There **is** a risk to the arrangement! What if he steps on that village and finds out?"

Hiashi's fists which were atop his lap were clenched, "For God's sake! We already did enough! The arrangement will be finished soon…very soon…we do not have to worry. The clan has what it wants now. Let us leave the others in peace."

Silence…

The others stood up and left the room. Hiashi was left with plenty of time to think about what just happened. The only problem that Naruto had now was the threat of those who wanted to take Hime away.

* * *

Naruto left the forest and he took the main road. The main road was dim but he saw some lamps soon. He then saw a big sign saying that a village was only a few meters away. He then threw a glance at Hime and he saw that she was still sleeping. 'Wow…she sleeps a lot. Hmmm…I got to hurry; she might wake up soon.'

After a few minutes of walking, he reached the entrance of the village. The village's night life was very active. The streets were full of lights and a lot of shops were still open. Naruto looked around with an amused face; the streets were full of people. He passed a bar wherein people suddenly burst into fits of laughter. Hime moved a little bit in his arms. Naruto stopped walking and he looked at Hime. He sighed in relief and he smiled, "She's still asleep."

He then walked his way towards an Inn. He approached the front desk, "Uhm…miss…any vacant rooms?" The woman at the desk looked at him and smiled when she saw Hime.

The woman nodded and said, "Yes sir, there is a vacant room. It is a normal one sir." She looked up at Naruto. "Would you like one?"

Naruto said, "Yes, I would like to take that room."

The woman gave her a pen and she opened a log book. "Please sign here, sir." Naruto signed at the notebook. "Sir, you would have to pay more if you were to stay longer."

Naruto gave her the pen back. "Iie, I would only stay for the time allotted."

The woman then gave her the key, "Here's the key sir. You'll be staying at room 304."

Naruto took the key. "Thank you, miss."

* * *

Naruto laid the bag on the floor. He then looked at Hime who was still in his arms. He then whispered, "I certainly can't leave you alone in here."

He then placed her gently in the bed. "Well…I have to fix some things first…" He took his prized forehead protector off.

* * *

Naruto walked around the streets again. He was searching for a convenience store. Fortunately, he didn't take much time searching for one. He was surprised by the flashy store sign of the shop. He went in and saw that the place was lively. A lot of people were buying and it was…somewhat…noisy there. He was then startled when he heard a sudden, "Kya…"

He looked down at his daughter and saw her gently open her eyes. That time simply captivated him. She was so cute and beautiful. Her movements were already graceful. The baby smiled at him and her pearly eyes seem to sparkle with delight. Oh how he wished she would already speak and call him father. Hime was his only blood relative in this world. He smiled at her and she softly laughed. He cradled her in his arms. "Did you have a nice sleep, Hime-chan?" Naruto asked her softly. The small baby replied with another "kya" with a playful tone in it. Naruto chuckled. He then held her closer at his chest fearing that he would suddenly lose her in his arms. He considered her a treasure.

After that, he entered the store. He searched for the aisle wherein baby items were placed. He then saw a simple and cozy stroller as well as the bag that was strapped in the body and the baby would be placed in the space provided. He looked at Hime and at the items. He sighed and frowned.

He was completely clueless about this.

His mouth twitched in frustration and he shook his head. He didn't know what to do but at least he knew those necessary items a baby needed.

My, oh my…

He wasn't the perfect man for the job either.

Naruto grew up parentless. He grew up with no siblings at all.

He grew up alone and without a single clue about what a true family is.

He heard a playful giggle from his daughter. He looked at her and his cerulean eyes lit up. His frown was replaced by a smile.

He held out his finger and Hime wrapped her small hands around it. "Hmm…what am I saying? Of course I can do this!"

Well he did say that but he just stared at the item. An old woman with a smile on her face approached him. "Anou…young man…can you get that for me?" The old woman pointed at the box of powdered milk beside Naruto. Naruto got it and he offered it to the old woman.

"Why thank you, young man. This milk is for my grandchild." She grinned at him and he smiled back. The woman proved to be a friendly one, "Is that your daughter?" Naruto nodded and her eyebrows arched in disappointment. Naruto looked at her in a confused way. "You're very young to have a child."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, "Things happen…" He tried to laugh it off. The woman smiled at him.

"Where is her mother?" The woman asked.

Naruto's eyes turned sad and he sighed. "She's dead…" He looked at Hime wistfully.

The woman whispered an "oh." "I'm sorry for reminding you…"

Naruto shook his head. "Uhm...lady…can you help me shop?" He showed her a smile that exhibited how embarrassed he was. "I am an inexperienced father…"

The old woman laughed. "Of course I would help you, young man."

* * *

The woman waved goodbye to him while he was paying the goods he bought. He bought everything the woman said because he needed it all. He looked at his wallet and sighed in relief when he saw that he had plenty of money left to support them for a couple of months.

* * *

Early morning, Naruto was awakened by a sudden cry. He was still sleepy and his mind wasn't fully awakened yet. He yawned and tried his best to stand up. He opened the blinds of the window and was surprised to see that the sun hasn't risen yet. It took him a couple of seconds to awaken his mind and the sound of Hime crying filled his head. He jumped to his feet and rushed to the side of the bed where Hime was. He picked her up and tried to hush her. She didn't stop crying. He then prepared milk for her; she just pushed it away.

Naruto crossed his arms. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

Hime was still crying. Naruto then got an idea why she was. Naruto approached the grocery bag and he got a diaper.

"Well…I guess…"

* * *

Naruto sighed while he washed his hands. "Well…that was…er…" He faced the mirror and he just laughed at himself. It took him quite awhile to change Hime's diaper. He was clueless about how to put it on her. He was just glad it didn't happen on the road.

"Kya…" He peered at the opening of the door and observed her. Hime was on the bed playing with her toes. Naruto rushed near her in fear that she might fall from the bed. He picked her up. "Kya…" Hime then giggled as Naruto grinned at her.

Naruto raised her head level. She giggled more and she reached out for his blond hair. Naruto watched her silently and he winced as he pulled his hair. Hime let go after a moment. "Hime-chan, don't pull Daddy's hair…" He told her gently.

Hime responded with a smile. Naruto smiled back and afterwards yawned.

He lied down on the bed and he Hime was lying atop his chest. He smiled at her and gently patted her dark blue hair. "Kya…" It was like Hime was telling him it wasn't time for sleep yet.

Naruto laughed softly. "I'm sleepy, Hime-chan. I have only a few hours of sleep left." Hime's small lips curved into a small smile. Naruto's eyes felt heavier second by second.

* * *

He opened his eyes as the few rays of sunlight made there way through the window. Naruto looked at his chest and Hime was sleeping there. Her hands were grabbing a piece of his t-shirt.

He lifted his head and stared at her longer. After a minute or so, he lowered his head into his pillow and sighed. He didn't know how we would be able to stand up without waking her. He sighed again.

"Bah…"

He slowly and gently sat up. Then, he carefully placed her in his arms and laid her beside him. He sighed in relief. Hime was still fast asleep.

He smiled and then stood up.

It was time to get ready to leave this small town and move somewhere else.

* * *

Early in the morning, the town was already buzzing with the sound of active villagers chatting with one another in the town. Naruto looked around and smiled. He was fascinated that a small town like that was busier than Konoha.

Konoha…Konoha…

The name of his village echoed in his head. He closed his eyes and dreamt of its streets, the houses and buildings of different colors and styles that lined it and of course, his favorite ramen shop. He dreamt of running around it again…like a child. He had long abandoned that action. He had abandoned it ever since the day that the whole world's weight seemed to fall at his shoulders. Betrayal, friendship, brotherhood, love, hate, anger, He found out such things there. He had abandoned his childhood ever since he fell in love though his lover always said that she did love the child in him and then she would take him into her arms. He would bury his face on her hair and smell the scene of her shampoo. That was what he was daydreaming of too.

Hinata…

He gritted his teeth as the name shot through his head.

Hinata…Hinata…

It didn't stop.

_My princess…_

He shook his head and opened his eyes. He looked down at the small child in his arms.

"Hime…" He raised the child and brought her close to his face and kissed her forehead. He held the child closer and hugged her gently. Oh, how he valued her…his daughter. A tear fell down from his eye and the moment after, the buzzing of the streets came back to his senses.

* * *

The air was blowing gently; the skies were blue; the birds hummed their songs amidst their flight. To the untrained eye, this would be a beautiful day. However, Kiba had thought Naruto once how to sense if the rain was coming or not. Naruto stopped on his tracks and felt around for something. He looked up and said, "The rain is coming soon…" He quickly moved through the forest. Once he hard of a carriage, he stepped out into the main road and hitched a ride. He sat back at the hay while still clutching his sleeping baby on his arms.

"Anou sa…" He said.

The man piloting the carriage hummed, "Hmmm?"

"Would we reach a town soon because…uhm…it's gonna rain soon." Naruto rested his eyes on his daughter while conversing.

"Oh is it gonna rain?" The man asked.

"Yes…" Naruto answered.

Silence fell. Naruto waited for the man to answer his first question.

After minutes of silence, the carriage stopped. Naruto was compelled to look at the man and the sight before him quickly greeted him.

"We're here, young man…" The old pilot smiled at him. Naruto gathered his belongings and sung the strap of his bag at his shoulders.

"Thanks…" He bid the old man, who also went in the town, farewell.

The town was like one of those traditional Japanese towns. This town was less active than the other town that Naruto had entered. It was peaceful and felt secure in a way. The people wore those traditional Japanese clothes too.

Soon, Naruto was puzzled by the sudden accumulation of people by what seemed to be the main road of the town. Naruto didn't need to tiptoe to see what was happening. He was quite tall. He looked at the main road that was surrounded by people on both sides.

Suddenly, there were claps coming from the people watching. Sounds of astonishment and cheers followed it. After that, an extravagant carriage came into view. It was preceded by four horses carrying men that were clad in armor. After the four horses, there was a man that had a noble air surrounding him riding a white horse. His hair was long and it was not tied. He looked more like a woman than a man with the features he was endowed with. He wore a violet robe. His stature was of normal. Naruto could be taller than the said man. After the man, the extravagant carriage came. It was ornamented with carvings of fabulous dragons and two black horses that were pretty healthy and ornamented too led it. The pilot of the carriage was a simple man.

There was something that attracted Naruto to the carriage though. The carriage's windows were big but they were decorated with thin red cloth.

Naruto raised a brow. He could see a figure inside. The carriage passed him but he followed it. Soon after, he was able to distinguish the figure. It was a woman.

"Heh," Naruto said while still following the carriage. He speculated that maybe it was a princess and the man before him was supposed to be her fiancé. The four men that preceded them must be guards.

Naruto was not sure why he kept following the carriage though.

He felt the same feeling that felt when he saw Hime.

The wind then blew hard. The carriage's curtains were blown back.

In a mere second, Naruto was able to catch a sight of this "princess".

_She had dark blue hair…_

…_pale skin…_

…_white eyes…_

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

He shook his head.

That could just be a figment of his imagination.

He turned his back but a chill crept over his whole body.

He was supposed to start a new life.

Why, oh why does fate have to show him that?

Suddenly, he felt that his feet were glued to the ground.

* * *

"Excuse me miss…" Men that had white eyes stopped at an inn in a town. They were facing the receptionist.

"Yes?" The young asked.

"Have you seen this man?" One of them showed a picture of a blonde man. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The lady shook her head. "Sorry sirs. I wasn't the one who had been here for the past few days." She bowed her head as an apology.

"I see…"

"But if you want, you may check our log book." The lady offered the men an opened log book.

The men looked at one another and then they nodded. The nearest to the desk pulled the log book closer and scanned its pages. His eyes suddenly stopped and his calloused finger traced a line.

He then turned to his companions and nodded. "He was here."


	4. Butterfly garden

**Chapter 4: Butterfly Garden**

She always told me to cherish life. She always told me to be content. When I was younger, I was louder and more impatient. I had rough ways to deal with the world when she wasn't by my side. At one point, I met her, my stalker who turned out to be the love of my life. She taught me the other things I didn't know yet.

One of the things that she taught me was how to love.

At first I was pretty clueless about it.

I got infatuation and love mixed up.

Hell, I even sought her help to ask someone I was infatuated with on a date!

She just smiled and nodded that day I asked her.

We started being closer to one another at that period of time. I would pinch her arm playfully sometimes or even punch her playfully. She would pinch my ears and my nose in turn. Sometimes, she even pinched my face. I could say we were the best of friends.

Indeed, we were the best of friends.

Then one day, I asked her, "Why do you pinch my face so much?" Because the pinching had become more frequent. She looked at me and said, "It's because you're cute, Naruto-kun." She then covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide. I stared at her and blinked a few times and then laughed. I shoved my hands into my pocket and looked up at the sky.

"You think she'll find me cute too?"

Her silence made me look at her. Her eyes said something. I was a fool at that time so I wasn't able to understand what her white eyes said.

"I do, I do…" That was what it was telling. That was what I missed back then.

And then while a stared at her she looked away. "Of course she'll find you cute, Naruto-kun…"

After that I laughed again, "You think so?"

Those were one of the precious moments we shared when we were still not lovers.

When we became lovers, it was a different story.

That time, I was content.

It was as if I was ready to die anytime.

But it's the other way around.

She died first.

She, the one who I wanted to marry and be the mother of my future children, died first.

But…yes…

She did become the mother of my child.

However, as I have said, she was…dead.

* * *

Naruto's heart raced as the picture of the woman he caught sight of repeated inside his head. He felt lightheaded and nostalgic. "If…if…" He whispered. He was still standing at the very same spot.

He was still frozen.

"Oh, it's you, young man." An old woman said. She placed her hand over Naruto's arm. Naruto was snapped out of his trance.

"Uhm…old lady…" He whispered while looking at her in a dumbfounded way.

"I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were living back there." The old lady smiled and showed that she had only a few teeth left.

"Ah," Naruto laughed, "Well I'm traveling around with my daughter."

"Oh I see…"

"I hope I could settle in soon. It's very hard to carry a baby around while carrying baggage too."

The old lady opened her eyes wider and looked at Hime who was sleeping peacefully. She chuckled and looked at Naruto, "Young man, I own a big compound in this town."

Naruto blinked a few times and then he grinned at the old woman. "That's great!" He exclaimed while the crowd was slowly disappearing for the parade had long passed the district. He then looked at his daughter and then back at the woman and smiled again.

The old woman smiled back at him and said, "I have several houses unoccupied there. If you would like to take a look…"

"I'd love to!" Naruto was too excited about his chance to start anew. He had forgotten about what he saw minutes ago.

* * *

"So, lady, I thought you lived at the other town." Naruto spoke while they walked through the less crowded streets. Several shops were open and they sold different things from souvenirs to necessary things.

The old woman laughed softly. "Oh, I was visiting my grandchildren there!"

Naruto smiled, "You got here earlier than me."

The old lady laughed again. "My son brought me back here the hour after I shopped for his children because I have several duties in the," she pointed at the big towering castle at the distance, "Daimyo's castle."

Naruto looked at it and whispered, "Daimyo…"

"_Hiashi-sama has arranged a marriage for her. She's going to be married to a son of an influential daimyo here in the Fire country in a matter of days…"_

"_The marriage has been arranged months before; it's too late to take it back."_

"_We cannot be together…"_

"_The marriage was arranged on my consent…"_

"_The daimyo became enraged because of the delay."_

"_I…I'm leaving soon…"_

"_Anytime this year…"_

Naruto's eyes became downcast as several things and events from the past few years flashed through his mind.

"Young man, are you all right?" The old lady asked.

Naruto then laughed. "Yes, I'm fine." He laughed again. "I was only thinking about something." Naruto cleared his throat. "So was the man who looked noble at the parade the daimyo?"

The old lady looked up to the sky. She laughed after, "No, no. He's too young to be the daimyo." She then pressed her wrinkled fingers against her chin. "That must be his son, Kazoku."

"What about the carriage? What does it contain?" Naruto inquired.

"Hmmm." The old lady hummed. "If that was not his sick mother, it would be his fiancée."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He drew his eyebrows together and clenched his teeth. Then he thought, "What the hell is happening? Kazoku…I've heard that name before…" He halted when he saw the old lady stop by a gate that was open.

"This is the entrance to the compound." The old woman said. "The gate is always open." She started walking towards the internal part of the compound. "Well, what house would you like?"

Naruto instantly answered, "A simple one. I have no use for one which is too fancy. It's hard to have something in excess. I house where I could live and nurture my child would be best."

The old woman chuckled, "Well then follow me."

The compound was lush with vegetation. Several small gardens decorated its unoccupied spaces. The houses ranged from small to big; furthermore, there was an assortment of designs. Naruto marveled at the size of the compound; indeed it was big.

The old lady then approached a house which was neither big nor small. It was definitely the right size that he was looking for. The house was simply decorated. Its architecture was like those traditional Japanese houses with a modern touch. The lady opened the door and gestured for him to get closer.

He then smiled at her.

A couple of minutes after the tour, Naruto expressed his thoughts about the already furnished house. He said to the old lady he'll rent it because he liked how it was. The old lady nodded and told him the price which was quite worth it; that's what Naruto believed.

After that, she left.

Naruto was left to enjoy the comfort of his new house intended to be made into a home with his priced daughter. He laid his bags on the ground near the sofa and his daughter stirred to consciousness.

She greeted her father with a beautiful smile which made Naruto instantly smile back. Hime then reached out her small hands and tried to touch her father's face. Naruto shifted Hime into an upright position carefully. The baby giggled with much energy and placed her small arms around his neck. Naruto smiled in silence.

He could live with this, he said to himself.

After Hime awakened, a knock was heard. Naruto slowly turned and faced the door. He drew his brows together and frowned. Pictures of Hyuuga clansmen who threatened to take away his only blood relative flashed through his mind. He held Hime closer in a protective fashion and walked towards the door.

He braced himself before he opened the door.

"Good morning!" A cheery female who seemed to be in her teens greeted Naruto. Naruto felt a sense of relief in his heart. The girl's eyes then widened in fascination when she shifted her eyes on Hime. "Kawaii…!" She exclaimed.

Hime turned her round and adorable face and smiled at the girl.

"So cute…!" Naruto's unknown visitor exclaimed. Naruto soon cleared his throat to catch the girl's attention.

"Ugh, excuse me." He said. "Do I know you?"

The girl then scratched her cheek. "No you don't know me!" She answered cheerfully, almost sounding like she was glad they didn't know one another. She then held out her hands. A whole pie placed in a white container rested atop her hands. The tasty aroma of the food rose up to Naruto's nostril; furthermore, it awakened Naruto's long forgotten hunger.

Hime seemed to like it too.

The girl smiled widely when she saw that the two staring at the pie she baked. "Take it. It's a gift." She grinned at Naruto who looked at her in a puzzled way.

"Gift?" He echoed while holding Hime, who wanted to take hold of the pie so much, away from the tasteful object.

The girl nodded. "I, Kinka Gyoukou, welcome you to this compound!" She gestured for Naruto take the pie. She then added, "You see, it's almost a custom here to give a welcoming gift to new neighbors."

"I see." Naruto whispered and stared at the pie. After that, he smiled at her. "So, you're my neighbor right?" The girl who was still holding out the pie nodded enthusiastically. "Uhm…you see…I can't take that…" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Why? You don't like pie?" The girl asked with a frown.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed and then he tried to laugh it off. "You see…I'm currently holding on to my little girl." He smiled.

The girl passed his eyes over his child. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'd take this inside…"

Naruto stepped away to give the girl a space to enter. She then ran towards the small kitchen the house was endowed with. She ran back a minute after.

"It's nice to meet you new neighbor!" She grinned at him.

Naruto laughed and introduced himself, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my daughter, Hime."

Kinka looked around as if searching for something. "Where is Hime's okaachan?"

Naruto bowed his head. "She's dead…"

Kinka's eyes rounded in surprise. At first, her expression was blank but then, Naruto smiled at her in a way saying, "I'm okay. You shouldn't worry."

She smiled at him.

"Well if you need a babysitter, I'd be available anytime! Sore ja, Uzumaki-san!" She then ran off.

Naruto looked at his daughter then proceeded towards the kitchen. Outside, it started to rain.

* * *

It's been a week. Naruto was slightly on the verge of becoming a poor person. He had been buying a lot for Hime's sake for the past days. He even asked the old woman and Kinka whether they knew what to buy or not. Of course, the woman knew because she became a mother in her younger years. She told him what was essentially needed aside from diapers and milk. However, because of his intention that could probably produce a pampered daddy's girl, he bought a lot more than what he needed to. He even bought a crib that was too elegant. It was as if Hime would appreciate those things to a great extent in her age. All she did was giggle and scream her happiness in baby language that Naruto didn't quite understand. Kinka, whom Naruto often calls to take care of Hime when he would be out looking for a normal job, seemed to understand though. She would say to him that she had grown accustomed to a baby's language because she spent most of her time babysitting. 

Naruto looked out the window as raindrops trickled down. It had been raining often at the town. Rain was one thing that made him remember Hinata ever so dearly. Elbows resting atop his lap and chin in his hand, he looked out the window as if in a trance while sitting like that in the bed. Hime was resting on her crib.

_It was raining. The raindrops were huge and the sound it made as it fell from the sky and hit the pavements was loud. Naruto was just a little wet, for he had taken shelter under the roof of a shop. The shop owner didn't mind him much because he wasn't the only one who was taking shelter under the roof._

_Naruto bent slightly forward. He then looked up and saw the big, dark clouds._

"_No, no…" He drew his eyebrows together and cursed under his breath. "If this rain takes a little longer, I won't…I would be…" He grew downcast and he hung his head. After a second or two, he sighed. "Hinata…" He whispered._

_Today was one of those rare days they had a reason to be together. They had a reason to go out on public and talk._

_Hiashi wanted to forget the fact that Naruto, the man who abruptly stopped Hinata's trip to her supposedly husband-to-be, was the sensei of Hanabi's new team. Hanabi didn't care much. She just wanted to train for the chuunin exams that were two months away. Hanabi, who haven't even called Naruto "sensei" for once, didn't mind her sister's visits during training sessions._

_At that time, Hanabi didn't know what was going between them._

_Whenever she would ask, Hinata would say, "I want to keep track of your training. Sooner or later, father would ask."_

_Hanabi would just stare at Hinata, then at Naruto, then she would continue her training like nothing was really happening._

_At some days, days like this, Naruto would be "briefing Hinata with her sister's improvement."_

_That was, of course, an excuse to see one another more. _

_And today, Naruto was growing late because of the rain. Because of the rain, there was a crease on his forehead and a worried look on his always cheery face (that was often a façade before he fell truly in love)._

_For he was worrying too much, he was ignorant of the fact that there was a woman standing in front of him. She suddenly spoke, "Naruto-kun…"_

_He was not startled. That voice which called him was way too sweet in his ears. He wouldn't be shocked to death to hear it. Instead, he would melt to spend all day listening to it and the heartwarming words of encouragement, acknowledgement, and love it brings._

_He looked at her with much affection, and he smiled warmly and sweetly, "Hinata…"_

_She smiled at him. "Hey, there's enough room here." She said while slightly waving the big umbrella she was using. She then held out her hand. "Come on…"_

_Naruto smiled and took her hand. That's the first time they held hands. That was the first time didn't worry much about being together…like that._

_While it rained and while the other villagers prayed that it would stop, they cherished the moment._

Naruto looked down on his left hand and sighed.

He missed Hinata too much…

_**Really**,** really** missed her…_

He wanted to cry his heart out.

He knew well that he wouldn't be seeing her again.

Then he grew aware of the knock on his door that was going on for a while. Before rushing downstairs, he looked at Hime and made sure that she was all right.

After seeing that she was safe and sound, he rushed downstairs.

When he opened the door, he saw the old owner of the compound wearing a dark green raincoat. Like always, she greeted him with a smile. "Good afternoon, Uzumaki-san." She greeted.

Naruto then reached out for his frog purse which was steadily growing thinner everyday. He then asked, "Oh is it time to pay the monthly rent?"

The old lady laughed and shook her head, "No. It's too early for that. You've only been here for a week for heaven's sake, young man!" She laughed again.

Naruto scratched his head and grinned at her, "Ah, I see." He then gestured for her to go inside; however, she refused.

"I'm not going to stay, young man. I'm just here to offer you work."

Naruto blinked a few times then her grinned wholeheartedly. "Did you say work?" His ears perked up. _Finally! There's something to keep Gama alive! _Those thoughts were almost the ones that echoed in his head. In truth, he wasn't just thinking of keeping his purse fat, but he was thinking of keeping himself alive, so his daughter could live a good one.

The woman tapped the wooden floor with her cane. She then said, "Tomorrow…before dawn, be in front of the butterfly garden. I'll see you there." With a smile, she turned around and walked off.

Naruto stared as the woman walked away. A few seconds later, he heard his daughter crying. He knew in his head that she was certainly hungry.

He knew the baby language more than he thought.

* * *

"Uzumaki-san" The girl next door was knocking at his door already. Naruto, who was already holding an already awake Hime at that hour, opened the door and saw a grinning Kinka.

He smiled at the teenager who was years younger than him and then said, "Kinka, good morning."

Kinka nodded at him and said, "Good morning Uzumaki-san."

"Sorry for the short notice."

"Hehehe…it's all right!" She gave him a thumbs-up. It was then that she reached out for Hime. Naruto instinctively held her gently away. But he soon gave her willingly because Kinka was, after all, just your friendly neighborhood babysitter.

Naruto then rubbed his neck. It was almost dawn. He picked up his coat and said, "Take care of her, ok? You already know what she wants and needs. Besides, you understand the baby language more than I do." He grinned at her. The grin turned into a very warm smile once he met eyes with his daughter.

At that moment, he could easily see Hinata in her.

He could tell she took on after Hinata's side.

He would be glad to see her grow up into someone like her mother.

"Bye, Hime-chan." He smiled again. "Daddy is gonna work today, ok?" He then pressed his lips on her forehead. She giggled and spoke something that both of them didn't understand.

Then, something happened.

At the age of only three months, Hime threw her arms around her father's neck as if saying "Have a good time, take care daddy."

Naruto laughed softly at what she did. She then ruffled her hair slightly.

He then left.

* * *

It wasn't long after he arrived in front of the butterfly garden that the old lady, the owner of the compound, arrived and led him inside to do the work he had to do. He raised his eyebrows when he heard the old lady say that he just had to help her move things around the garden. Those things varied from small gnomes, large rocks and many more.

Naruto found this to be a very simple task. In just a few hours, he would finish this.

Then it had to rain. The ground suddenly became slippery as if there was something ruining his plan of getting home early and spending a good length of time bonding with his daughter. Carrying the large rocks became harder at some parts of the garden because he often found his feet sinking in mud.

Nevertheless, he wanted to finish his task.

I'd finish this before lunch, he said to himself.

Lunch was an hour or two away.

He had to lift three boulders left.

To add, it seemed that Lady Luck was at his side now, for the rain had stopped. The garden now spoke of tranquility after a storm. The leaves of the vegetation bore dews, of course. The butterflies started to fly around. Naruto even saw some go out of their cocoons. This was what distracted him.

With one boulder to lift and one hour to spare before lunch, he decided to lift the boulder once and for all.

"Oh, you're highness, you've visited yet again!" The old woman exclaimed while she planted new herbs on the ground. Naruto didn't turn. He readied himself to lift the big boulder up. He said to himself that it might be the daimyo or his son, or someone else who fancied butterflies that was of noble birth. Whoever that was, he didn't care much. He just wanted to go home.

"Don't regard me like that, Hikaru-san…"

When he heard that, he felt his world stop. He felt his heart skip a beat or more. He felt his strength fly out of his muscles. His lungs screamed of air.

There was suddenly silence after he turned around. As if on cue, a wonderful assortment of butterflies flew around. Naruto wanted to cry.

Before him was Hinata, the woman he thought he had lost forever.

She was alive…

_She was alive…_

_She was..._

_ **Alive**...

* * *

_**Author's notes: As much as I want to reply to my readers, I can't since there's a rule against it. (Well I received a message about it.) Recently, a.k.a. about a few hours ago, I said to myself I would put something in my empty LJ. That something would be feedback. Being a reader, I know a faithfull reader would want to have good feedback, ne?**_  
_


	5. Working inside

**Chapter 5: Working inside**

It had been more than three months since they took her away from me, since I left the man I love.

It had been three months since I left my happiness behind.

Everyday, I'd wonder what they had said to him. Everyday, I'd wonder what they did to my daughter. Everyday, I'd wonder if I had other choices three months ago.

Every minute, I try not to think of the man I left; However, I fail miserably every time I try to.

It pains me to imagine him sitting there alone on the patio where we had always been together. It breaks my heart to imagine him wondering where I am with those sad cerulean eyes of his.

Then, I'd often find myself shaking my head when I'm alone.

I'd whisper to myself, "I shouldn't be here…I should be…I should be…"

_With him…_

Then questions would come into mind.

Did they tell him why I had left?

Did they ever tell him what they had done to _her_ to choose this path?

Did they ever tell him that he was the father of my child?

Did they tell him he had a child with me?

Afterwards, I'd think of the daughter they took away from me immediately after she was born. My heart would be heavy as I thought, "I wasn't there for her."

I thought that I would never see him and my daughter again.

But why is it that he is standing in front of me with those wide eyes at this moment?

* * *

Their eyes were locked onto one another's when it met. It was as if the whole universe stopped for them to stare at each other. In their heads, it seemed that they cared less for those who were around them. It was as if every nerve on their bodies craved for one another's touch. 

Naruto felt his foot advance one step forward. His body seemed to move on its own as he thought of her, of why she was there if they told him that she was dead. He mentally shook his head.

What did he doubt? He was right there in front of her. In a few more steps, he could touch her again, hug her again. In a few more steps, he could complete the family he thought would be missing a mother forever.

In one more step, he'd be able to complete the pieces of his whole being again.

The whole revelation of her presence seemed to give much light to his life that he thought had been forever shrouded by the darkness of the roads he would take without her.

The second after, the whole world seemed to fall on his shoulders as he saw her hesitate when he held out his hand. He lowered it immediately when he saw her say it when she looked at him.

"Ah, Naruto-san," The old woman placed her hand on Naruto's arm and snapped him back to reality, "Let me introduce you to Kazoku-sama's fiancée, Hinata-dono."

Naruto stared at her for a second and bowed down mechanically.

"Hinata-sama, he is Uzumaki Naruto-san. He's new around here. He is traveling with his daughter." The old woman said.

Naruto raised his eyes and saw happiness flood into Hinata's almost empty white eyes. He smiled once he saw the play of emotions in her angelic face.

"Naruto," A low voice pierced through the silence that was awkward yet wonderful for Naruto, "A special kind of compressed fish cake?" Naruto shifted his eyes towards the entrance of the garden. A tall and proper looking man clad with traditional samurai armor approached them. Once reaching where Hinata stood, he stopped. Then, he bowed down politely at the old woman. "Hikaru-san…" He whispered.

The old woman bowed at him too. He then faced Naruto and looked at him with his piercing dark purple eyes. Naruto spoke, "It doesn't necessarily mean like that…Sir…"

The man rubbed his chin then said, "Kazuo Gyoukou."

Naruto's eyes widened for a second. Gyoukou…Gyoukou…He had heard that somewhere before. Moreover, the man looked like someone he knew in a way.

The man looked at Hikaru, "Hikaru-san, do you know anyone that is strong and loyal?"

Hikaru laughed. "Well," She unfolded a finger and pointed at Naruto, "I know that he is strong. About his loyalty, I am unsure."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I am loyal to one who stands up for the things that are right." He glanced at Hinata and found her smiling at him.

"Why are you asking for one?" Hikaru asked.

Kazuo rubbed his chin and stated, "The palace is a bit shorthanded on guards. I am going away for a while to supervise an investigation in the outskirts of the town and I," He gently planted his hand atop Hinata's shoulder, "need a new escort for Hinata-sama." He then eyed Naruto. "You." He said firmly.

Naruto blinked a few times. "Me?"

"Yes." Kazuo approached Naruto. He bent over a bit to stare at Naruto's eyes. "You have the eyes of a warrior… You could just be the right person"

"But…" Naruto glanced at Hinata and found that she was a little startled by the man's proposal. Naruto was completely at loss for words. He didn't know what to say.

Yes meant being with her. At the same time, it could possibly blow her cover off. Moreover, that would mean they'd be easier to track down, that the Hyuuga would know that he was there.

No meant that he won't be able to be with her. It meant bearing the agony of just watching her. It was painful that he'd be unable to reach her even when she' so close.

He opened his mouth. "N—."

"Naruto-san!" A call came from the direction of the entrance. They all turned their heads. Kinka was running towards them while holding a child in her arms. Naruto felt his heart skip.

In Kinka's arms was his daughter.

Hinata's daughter

"Hinata…" A soft whisper which no one except him heard escaped from his lips. He turned his head and stared at her. She was staring. She was looking. Her eyes were eager as Kinka approached. With her clasped hands pressed against her chest, Naruto knew what she felt. Her eyes screamed it out.

She wanted to hold Hime.

Naruto, on the other hand, wanted to say to her that she shouldn't have left.

…that she shouldn't have lied.

…that she shouldn't have shouldered all the pain.

"Naruto-san…" Kinka's voice broke Naruto's train of thoughts. Naruto immediately shifted his gaze upon her. She had that smile of her she had always worn though her lungs screamed out for air. Hime was in a deep slumber while Kinka held her.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck while looking down at his daughter, "Kinka, what's wrong?"

"Anou…I wasn't able to find some milk for her back at your residence." She paused and looked at Naruto.

Naruto suddenly halted the rubbing of his neck. He stared at her as if he was still digesting the information that she had stated. If that was really the case, it was possible. He was too preoccupied with the thought of Hinata being alive. His eyes widened the second after. Then he slapped his face. Some inaudible whispers were heard coming from his mouth as he shook his head. He removed the hand that was covering his face and shoved it in his pocket while saying, "Sorry about that. I…I forgot that it was all out. I should have…" He groaned and pulled out his purse, his malnourished pursed.

With a worried look on his face, he opened it and took out a couple of ryous. _I really don't have much money left…_

A sigh escaped from his lips when he handed the money to Kinka.

He pocketed his purse again and watched Kinka as she carefully cradled his daughter. When he lifted his eyes, he saw Kazuo slightly smiling as if there was something great he came up with.

"Naruto-san," His hopeful smile turned into a warm one, "I would like to make a proposal to you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "What proposal?"

"If you prove to be a good bodyguard for Hinata-sama, I shall make sure the palace supports every need of your daughter. Better yet, if you're greater than I expected or if you prove to be an excellent warrior, the palace would shelter you and your daughter."

* * *

It wasn't long after he found himself walking inside the halls of the palace that he had only caught a bad view of; earlier he had sent Kinka to take Hime back home and continue her duties as the baby's babysitter. The walls were extravagant. Paintings of samurai warriors decorated some parts. The flooring was shiny in his eyes that made him take extreme care not to slip. Tearing away his eyes from the shiny floor, he saw Kazuo slide open a door. He paused and looked at Naruto. 

Kazuo then turned his head towards the room and bowed at someone there.

Naruto sneaked a peek at Hinata behind him. She had been silently following them the whole time they walked through the long hallways.

After a short pause, Naruto was ushered inside the room.

Once he stepped inside it, he saw a man sitting. He looked too young to be daimyo. _He must be the Daimyo's son…_ Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

_Hinata's fiancé…_

"You must be Naruto-san…" The man said. He gestured for Naruto to sit down and Naruto did so. Kazuo and Hinata sat in the tatami the second after. "Kazuo-san had told me that he's recruiting you to be Hinata's new bodyguard."

Naruto merely nodded.

"I am the Daimyo's son, Akimoto Kazoku." He then looked at Kazuo. "Kazuo-san, I believe we had something to discuss." Kazoku's eyes rested on Naruto. "Forgive me Uzumaki-san, but I would not be able to have a talk with you regarding your duties. Perhaps, tomorrow or this afternoon shall do."

A little clueless about what to say next, Naruto only said, "Anything would be fine with me." It was true anyway. He had all the time in the world. A crease formed in his forehead as he drew his brows together.

It was sinking in finally.

The reality that he was with her.

Again.

"Naruto-san, please escort Hinata-sama back to her room."

Those words only made reality sink deeper.

* * *

His heart was pounding as he walked a few steps away from her. The silence that settled between them was awkward. 

Shouldn't they be talking…asking?

Or perhaps they just didn't know what to say.

There wasn't any rift between them that separated them to a great degree. There was just this question: Why did this happen?

Although it was swimming back and forth through Naruto's mind, he still didn't know what to say, "W-Where's y-your room any-anyway?" He wanted to slap himself for stuttering like that. It simply wasn't him.

There was silence for a long time before she answered, "It's near."

"I see…"

Yet again, silence falls. It was like ice, for Naruto felt too cold, too numb for reasons he didn't know much. He wanted to break it, the awkwardness between the two of them. It was wrong in his opinion.

She was his best friend too.

Why was it that he found it too hard to ask those questions that bothered him ever since he saw her?

The hallway was filled with the soft thud of their feet as they walked to Hinata's room. Many servants of the daimyo passed them. They smiled at Hinata and greeted her with much fondness. He could tell that she was loved here.

After a few more steps, they stopped. Hinata gently turned to her left and slid the door of her room open. Time seemed to slow down as she entered her room.

The feeling that was running through him was familiar.

Just like that night…

* * *

_  
Just like that night when she left…_

"_I…I'm leaving soon…" She murmured those words which he now didn't want to hear. At that moment, he knew she was bound to leave. He wanted to stop her, but found her saying he must stay and do nothing._

"_When will that be?" He asked with a sad face, but with a voice that was almost nonchalant. His eyes wandered off into the moonlit flowers that she planted in his front yard. He pressed his palm against the bench and found himself tracing imaginary circles._

_He did not want her to leave._

"_I don't exactly know…"_

_He gazed up at the moon which always gave off a mysterious kind of feeling. _

"_But father told me it would be soon. Anytime this year…" As if on cue, cold wind blew past them. It seemed like nature was accompanying his loneliness which would soon come. _

"_I see…" He felt Hinata's grip tighten around his arm._

_It was if she didn't want to go._

_He didn't want to let go._

_He wished that he didn't let go of her._

_She let go of his arms and whispered, "Naruto-kun…"_

_He leant closer and heard something inaudible coming from her mouth. She pulled him nearer._

"_I love you…" _

_His lips curved into a sweet smile. Stroking her face gently said, "Hinata-hime…I…love you too."_

_He placed a soft kiss upon her lips. In silence, they cherished the rest of the night until, suddenly, she removed his hands from hers and stood up. With eyes which conveyed more of the emotions he, at that time, was not able to understand. (He now understands what her eyes were trying to say. She didn't want to leave but there was something that forcing her and that he would like to find out.) However, his hands chased hers and caught it, gripped it as if he would hold on forever. _

"_Are you going now?" He asked with worry. _

_Hinata nodded and smiled. "It's getting late." She said._

_She pulled her hands away from his gently, but he didn't let go yet. Trying to read her, Naruto stared at her eyes. She tugged her hands again._

_And that moment, he let go._

* * *

"_I shouldn't have…" _ He thought as Hinata took another step into her room. She whirled around gracefully, looked at him with yet one of those looks he had trouble to fathom, pressed her hands against the door, and finally slid it close. 

_Would I let go again?_

His eyes suddenly widened and he shot his hands forward, stopping the door form closing completely.

_Never again._

He panted as blood rushed throughout his body. His heart beat wildly against his chest as he gathered all his strength to speak about everything, ask about everything he wanted to ask.

"Hinata, we need to talk…"

Her eyes widened slightly as he seized her gently by the shoulder. "Why did you leave me? Why did you lie?" He gritted his teeth as a rush of emotions traveled in his heart. "Hinata, I could have fought for us! I would have been able to keep myself from falling down and losing you. I love you too much to let go of you! And I won't let go because letting go of you is simply wrong in my opinion."

She looked at him wit her white orbs. At the very moment that their eyes met, there was a connection that calmed down his restless soul. His panting grew less and soon his breathing became normal. His grip on her shoulders gentled and loosened.

"Hinata, why?" Yet again, he asked the ultimate question.

"They…they told me that they would…" She replied with much difficulty, stopping from time to time. She looked down and wrapped her hands around his forearms.

"That they would kill me? Ruin my life?" He looked up in the ceiling and tried to stop the tears that were slowly building up in his eyes. He felt Hinata press her head against his chest. "Hinata, didn't you realize that what you did ruined my life more? They told me you were dead!"

She pulled his shirt and gripped it in her hands. Naruto looked down and saw her shoulders shaking. He felt a sword piece his heart. He leant down and kissed the top of her. He was still crying.

There was a mix of anger, happiness and much more inside him.

"Hinata, why did you leave me?" He asked again.

There was silence as he held her closer to him.

"Naruto-kun," Her voice that seemed more melodic broke the silence, "They…threatened…to kill the child…"

Naruto's eyes snapped open. His tears fell down the second after and as he realized what the Hyuuga had done not only him but to her also.

"They threatened to kill our daughter…" She repeated, and it sank into Naruto's full consciousness.

It pained him too much. Furthermore, it angered him.

What have they done?

* * *

**So yeah, there is your chappie. Hope you enjoyed it. According to a friend of mine who read this before all of you, it's dark. XD Well, I don't really have anything much to say right now. Review? Then maybe I'd have something to reply. Oh yeah, now I have something to say. Did anyone notice that the flashback came from "Soft whispers, Three sweet words"? I just narrated it in a different way, but the dialogue is the same...and added that part where Hinata left.  
**


	6. Epiphany

His anger evaporated through his pores as his perspiration cooled him down. His anger slid off his mind as his fingers slid down her slender back. Trapped within his embrace was the same woman he thought dead. They were engulfed in the darkness. Seeping into the thin horizontal spaces in the window of her room, the light was the only thing which illuminated both their bodies.

And he felt that hers was growing cold.

Or perhaps it was just the feeling of her tears burning wet holes against his shirt until it got to his skin, and then a stinging feeling would reached down unto his heart, his soul, his whole being. Every tear that dropped from her eyes was an additional blade stuck in his chest. The pain was bearable but her sadness wasn't.

This was why he pulled her closer, but that made her think he was still angry at her.

More tears fell from her eyes.

He blamed himself more for making her cry. He pulled her closer as if the space between them still existed. Physically, the distance between them wasn't present, but he could still feel it. The feeling even intensified as more of her tears feel from her white orbs which he adored so much.

Then, again, she'd blame herself for the pressure of his manly arms around her body which longed for him so.

It almost grew into a cycle until tears welled up in his blonde eyes. Then he closed his eyes, never wanting to open it again. He just wanted to be there beside her.

At the moment he pressed his wet face against her neck, she found out that he was in pain too.

**Chapter 6: Epiphany**

Relief seized her body for a moment because she found out that he wasn't angry at her for leaving like that. The pain, the anger in herself and the regret that was trapped within her heart felt like half of it flew off somewhere. And then she thought, maybe Naruto took it with him, with those tears he cried because she couldn't see it anymore, the sadness, and the pain.

He was even smiling at her as he drew away.

"Sometimes," he paused to wipe her tears, "we just need to cry."

She narrowed her eyes and stared at him and his smile. He was right.

Naruto, no matter how senseless he could be most of the time back then, had always created these moments. Out of the blue, he'd say something so simple yet so profound.

"Yet most of the time, we refuse to."

There he goes again, she said inside her head.

But, really, all of it made sense.

Since she left Konoha (sent away would probably be a better way to describe it, but she refused to say it that way), she never did shed a tear for him or for her child. She kept it all inside. She was all smiles when she faced the public, but inside her was a dying heart and soul.

"That's why people grow old so fast."

His sigh was accompanied by her puzzled look. When he looked up at her, he was grinning as if nothing happened… as if Hinata never said anything that made him think of drawing blood.

Hinata stared at him even longer and wasn't able to restrain herself from laughing at his antics. She brushed her fingers against his cheek while saying, "You're talking as if nothing ever took place… Are you not angry at my father and the elders?"

Her question dragged back the sad aura surrounding them.

He slid his hands down to her waist and held her like that while looking deep into her soul through her white orbs. He pursed his lips and feigned seriousness. He really didn't want to linger on the subject and on the hate. He didn't want to become those monsters stomping through streets with the desire for revenge written on their faces in capital letters with several exclamation points ending them.

He wanted a new life for his family. And he'd start living that to the fullest once he discovers a way to pull her out of this lie.

"No Hinata. I **was** angry. I **wanted** to kill Hiashi even before I found out Hime was there. However, I took a second to look back when I was alone with our daughter and all I saw was you who was full of love. Then I thought: is this how you would want me to live?

"I… I already knew that no was the answer to that. I'm not angry at your father anymore, Hinata… and don't even think about me being angry at you because I could never do that. It wasn't your fault."

"Naruto, it's impossible that you didn't get angry at me because if only I ran to you…"

"I'm not… denying that I didn't get angry at you. Yes, I did. But… at that time, I didn't know why you did it. You know how irrational I can be."

He flashed a soft and caring smile at her.

Then there was only silence between them. His smile slowly faded away until only their eyes remained glued to one another. Before they knew it, the silence they grew accustomed to when they were together came back. There was even this warmth around them that couldn't really be explained or described by any word.

Slowly, they slid down the ground. They just sat there. Hinata had her head resting on his broad shoulders while Naruto had his arms around her shoulder. Just like old times. At that moment, they didn't fear getting caught. In the darkness, they belonged to one another and to no one else.

"Naruto, tell me what she's like."

"Hime?"

"Yes. Our daughter."

_A laugh._

"She's cute. Like you, I guess."

_His smile always led them away from the pain and now there was something more._

* * *

**A/N: You've probably waited for this for AGES. I'm sorry for the lack of updates and the length of this chapter. I was just so busy with school. And as for the length, I just wanted to emphasize on the NaruHina. **

**Thanks for the unending support.**


	7. Frown

Hinata Hyuuga stared at her reflection in the mirror. In her eyes, this woman in front of her was different.

The woman in the mirror had eyes of white which twinkled with newfound happiness. Her long fingers tapped the side of her pale cheek with make-up, a soft blush of pink to give her face more life. There was a soft gasp that escaped her mouth. However, she found herself smiling afterwards.

Then she wondered, "Is this really me?"

An answer to her question did not arrive, for she was still in a state of disbelief of how a woman like her, seemingly empty and lifeless for the past few months, had become one who was brimming with life and happiness.

**Chapter 7: Frown**

She thought back to the morning before everything happened. The sun rose from the east like it always has. The birds chirped and sang their song while they danced around their nests like they always did. The maids ran around the maze-like hallways of the palace and eventually found their way to the future wife of the heir. With their head bowed, they modestly knocked at the door and excused themselves for the intrusion.

With a high-pitched voice, the maid announced that it was already morning and that the Daimyo requested for her presence in the main dining room. Soon enough, two maids, lead by the voice that called out earlier, entered the room and began assisting the future wife.

Hinata didn't need to be told that it was already morning, for she was already staring at the window welcoming the sun's rays into the room. She heaved a sigh and allowed the maids to assist her in standing up. Hyuuga Hinata braced herself for another morning ritual in the palace.

It was like that every day in that small mansion. She'll wake up. The maids would knock at her door and let themselves in the second after. They would then assist her in every way they can – to her standing up, her bathing and everything that followed it afterward. Soon enough, they'll escort her towards the main hall which consisted of many more hallways (which she still hasn't explored). In other days, she'd use the hallway on the right of the Family Head's statue. It led to the normal dining room – a less elegant version of the main one. The normal dining room was often used by the house guests and Hinata.

One might say that Hyuuga Hinata should be dining with her future husband and her future father-in-law, but it was a tradition in the Akimoto family that the future wife of the heir wouldn't be treated so highly until the marriage has been done. (It is a tradition that Hinata couldn't really understand, but she didn't bother to try and understand it). On rare days, Hinata would be invited to the main dining room by the Daimyo. Often times, these rare days happen to be festival days, parties or birthdays.

Hinata did not know what was happening that day however. Back then, she'd care and ask around about the event for certain days like this, but she had grown tired of her life as the "Hinata-sama".

And so she trudged towards the Main Dining room, the maids following behind her closely.

Later that evening, she still didn't know what the occasion was. The Daimyo and his son didn't even say a single word about it (though that was probably because of their recent father-and-son quarrel). However, the day was already very special in Hinata's heart.

While she faced the mirror, her lips curled into a smile again.

"You seem to be in a state of euphoria today, Hinata-dono." The voice broke her thoughts of a certain blonde ninja who has invaded her thoughts the whole day. A blush crept up towards her cheeks. Her heartbeat got faster while her neck seemed to have stiffened.

"K-Kazoku-san." And all so suddenly, her age old stuttering came back to life.

Kazoku was thrown in a fit of laughter, "I'm sorry. Did I catch you with your defenses down?"

"P-perhaps," Hinata slowly turned around to face Kazoku and bowed down, "I was just pondering about things."

"Ah. Can I conclude that the things you think about have made you happy?" Kazoku laughed again. That was the first time Hinata had seen the tall and handsome Heir laugh so heartily. Kazoku can be compared to Sasuke; however, Kazoku who was also a dark-haired man was softer and more open. However, when he is around his father, his smooth features would be hardened into an icy expression which spoke of no emotion. One would be led into thinking that he was a heartless person. Hinata knew otherwise. To her, Akimoto Kazoku is a better man compared to his father. Hinata was glad that she was betrothed to such a good man. But we all know she would rather prefer someone else to spend her life with.

She bowed down, her gaze falling upon the tatami of her room. Her thoughts, which Kazoku was talking and inquiring about, had sent her to paradise and then back to hell – back to her life in that empty palace. Back then, Kazoku and the villagers were the only ones who gave her purpose. Now that Naruto showed up at their doorstep, she found hope. And again, she found herself flying with the clouds.

"Yes. My thoughts have made me happy."

With that, she smiled.

Uzumaki Naruto sighed to himself. He was currently stationed outside the office of Kazuo, the General who recruited him. A few minutes ago, Kazuo summoned him for something Naruto didn't know of. As Naruto waited, he could not help fidgeting in his spot. He had grown rather impatient of Kazuo. The general was still occupied with his current visitor. As Naruto heard bits of muffled voices resonating from the room, he contemplated on barging in like how usually did to Tsunade while she was in her office. As the thought of Tsunade drifted into his mind, his body suddenly stopped and his knees slightly weakened. Reality had hit him once more.

He sighed, stepped back and pressed his back against Kazuo's office door. And again, Uzumaki Naruto thought of Tsunade and all her angry (but playful) fits. A smile crept into his lips as he thought of how the old Tsunade would have been grumbling amidst all her paperwork. His thoughts ended with a question: Has she found out that he was gone?

_Probably_.

Neji would have already alerted her, he thought. Naruto didn't bet on Tsunade sending people after him; however, he knew very well that there were already a number of Hyuuga family members running after him – running through the fields and soaring through the sky which was as blue as the ceiling.

Ceiling.

Naruto blinked. Pain suddenly coursed through his nerves as he realized that he had already fallen unto the ground. Above him was a plump man slightly troubled by his sudden fall.

"My, my, Kazuo-dono… I wonder if this young man is all right."

Kazuo roared in laughter, "Tenshi-san, don't worry about him. He's as strong as an ox!" Kazuo laughed.

The plump man's cheeks turned red as he laughed with Kazuo. Naruto sighed but then laughed with them. His entrance was sloppy, he told himself. It was not really a good way to introduce himself to Kazuo's friend. After a second, Naruto helped himself up and looked at the general's visitor.

As said before, he was a plump man who was perhaps in his mid-thirties. His cheeks wore a shade of pink as he gleefully smiled at our mighty protagonist. With his stubby fingers, he smoothed his silken garments that softly fell over his shoulders. He appeared to be a rich man and a good friend of the general's. Naruto's assumption was proven true when the man patted Kazuo's shoulder. No one else pats Kazuo's shoulders.

"Well, I shall be going now, General. Keep in mind what we have discussed."

Once the man had completely left the hallway, Kazuo stood up from his chair and made his way towards the open sliding door which revealed a small zen garden.

"That man is Yamamoto Tenshi. He's the right hand of the feudal lord of the neighboring village. Tenshi's an old friend of mine. Because of Tenshi's medical skills, Kazoku-san was cured of a grave illness years ago. We owe a lot to Tenshi-san." Kazuo suddenly spoke, sensing Naruto's curiosity.

"Ugh… and?" Naruto urged Kazuo to continue.

"The neighboring village is extremely lacking some manpower for their guards. There has been some rogue movements beyond their boundaries. The surrounding villages have also been attacked, but our village has not been attacked yet. Because of these rogue soldiers or ninjas or whatever they may be… Tenshi's village cannot protect their village anymore. They received some information from their spies that the rogues plan to attack their village tonight. Tenshi-san has requested that I aid him tonight. And I will. That means I leave Hinata-sama under your care. You will guard her closely tonight because there's a celebration."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. The last sentence meant that he could spend more time with Hinata. His heart jumped with joy. It banged against his chest. But there was something in Kazuo's expression that Naruto can't quite put a finger on. It was a proud smile on the decorated man's tanned face. Somehow, Naruto knew that the reason behind his smile was something he wouldn't like.

"It's a celebration regarding Hinata-dono and Kazoku-sama's engagement."

His happiness was short-lived.

"Good… good," Kazoku whispered to himself as he sat down over the tatami. As he smoothed his garments, he looked at Hinata who was still smiling like there was no end to it. There was a sudden bang against his chest. Perhaps it was because of joy and even nervousness. Earlier that day, his father told him something that the young heir didn't really like. He wasn't so sure Hinata would take the news so lightly.

The young man sighed.

He didn't want to wipe that smile off Hinata's face. But he had to.

**He had to.**

And so he slipped his hand inside his pocket.

"You need to know something, Hinata-dono."

_It was a cold morning, a cold normal morning inside the mansion. Kazoku trudged along the hallway. There was a heavy feeling against his back that made him furrow his brows and sigh heavily now and then. Rarely was he like that. Rarely did he frown his lips and burden himself with sighs. But that day… that day was different. Suddenly, he heard his father's voice calling out to him in the distance. There was a laugh and a bang of their large door closing. _

_Kazoku knew that the time had come. _

"_My son! Meet your future wife, Hyuuga Hinata. Isn't she beatiful?"_

_A beautiful woman bowed in front of him. She was dressed in a white elegant kimono. The obi made her look like a gift being offered to Kazoku. Happiness slowly crept inside Kazoku's heart. At least she wasn't an old hag or an ugly woman, he told himself. He smiled at her and bowed as well._

"_Hinata-dono, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_The both of them raised their heads at the same time. Kazoku made it a point to welcome her with a soft smile, but this smile… it slowly faded._

_It slowly faded as he saw this lingering sadness in her eyes even if there was a smile on her face._

_And he couldn't just forget that sadness._

_Couldn't._

Naruto found himself trudging towards Hinata's room. Thoughts were going in and out of his mind. Their daughter rushed into his thoughts. He couldn't live up with Hime growing up without a mother when again. He then asked himself if he can afford to lose Hinata once again… when he had a choice not to. He knew that he didn't want that to happen, but he was torn between choosing something for himself or something for his old village. He stopped at one turn and just stood there thinking.

"What do I do now?"

He traced the lining of his mouth, his drying mouth. Sweat trickled down the side of his face as his mind raced. There was nothing, not even a single trace of thought that could save him – save them – from what was happening.

There was nothing in his head but a single thought.

"I can't afford not saving her."

There wasn't much Kazoku could say to her as he offered that ring to Hinata. Hinata already knew what it meant. The heavy feeling upon his slowly returned. He furrowed his brows and closed his eyes slowly. His hand was still stretched towards her. His hand was already beginning to feel cold. His joints were already trembling.

He didn't want to open his eyes.

He didn't want to see her sadness again.

_Because he couldn't live up with the thought of taking away her happiness from her._

Slowly, Hinata reached out to him. She laid her soft fingers upon the skin of his palm. She felt him tremble. She saw him twitch. Hinata sighed.

There wasn't much they could do.

"Kazoku-sama, please raise your head," she said as she lifted the ring from his palm. "I don't even know why you're doing this when," Hinata paused, "when our fates have been decided long ago."

There wasn't much she could do.

_There's still something I can do._

Naruto pressed his hand against the door of Hinata's room. He could feel someone there. He knew who was inside. He knew that he was a few minutes too late on telling her what Kazoku was probably telling her now.

"I'm not too late, am I? Hinata?" He said under his breath.

"_Am I?_"

The door opened abruptly. Kazoku's eyes immediately fell upon the sight of the blonde ninja. His lips were pursed. Exaggerated by his frown, the lines on his face and the look in his eyes reeked of disappointment. This led Naruto into hoping for good news.

However, when his eyes fell on Hinata, he saw that she was wearing the same face. Naruto felt his heart fall. Hesitantly, he led his eyes towards her hands. And there it was – the smallest thing in the world that can wound him.

Uzumaki Naruto looked at Kazoku once again. He felt anger boil inside him. His heart told him to punch Kazoku's guts out. It was what he would have done. But times are different. His clenched hand slowly relaxed.

"Uzumaki-san, may I ask why you are here?" The daimyo's heir aired his curiosity amidst his sadness and disappointment.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but no voice came out. He clenched his jaw and cleared his throat. "Kazuo… Ugh… The General asked me to guard… Hina- Hyuuga-dono."

Kazoku stared at him, and then turned his back. "I see. Do your best, Uzumaki." With that, he left.

For the next few seconds, there was awkward silenced which clawed into Naruto's chest as if it wanted to rip his heart out. Hinata felt the same. She felt uncomfortable wearing a ring that she was obliged to wear. She felt uncomfortable letting the man she really loves see it wrapped around her finger. The feeling made her slowly hide her hand from his view.

Even the seconds after those actions were silence. As Naruto stepped deeper into Hinata's room, there was no word uttered. Only footsteps and the sound of his clothes lightly shuffling could be heard.

"So much for having that small reunion." Naruto spoke in attempt to break the painful silence. He had his back pressed against the door. His eyes appeared sadder than usual.

Hinata did not know why she did it, but she stood up. She made her way towards the one she truly loved. Slowly, she lifted her hand (which did not have the ring). It hovered near Naruto's face.

"Don't hesitate, please," Naruto whispered. His breath got heavier as Hinata's hand hovered longer. "Please."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. Slowly, tears welled up, making her vision blurry. She could only see a vague outline of Naruto – his blonde hair, his skin, and his orange clothing. However, she could still imagine the frown on his face.

She pressed her palm against his cheek, "I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry."


End file.
